


Breakfast

by Hella_Queer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, just something I wrote a few years ago, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin loves chocolate chip waffles. Ever since he was little, they were his favorite. But after moving in with Michael, his favorite treat goes into hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Gavin's favorite thing to eat was chocolate chip waffles. Ever since he was a kid, he had eaten chocolate chip waffles every Saturday morning. When he first moved in with the Ramsey’s, Griffon was kind enough to indulge him.

 

Now that he was with Michael, that dream was lost. He settled for cereal or toast, not even daring to ask for the fluffy, golden stacks of deliciousness that he so desired. Every other day, he was his normally cheerful self. Yet, Saturday mornings, he opted to stay in bed and wait until the last minute to grab something.

 

Michael noticed something was wrong with his boy, but he didn’t know how to approach the situation. After asking around the office (Geoff), he finally thought of a way to cheer him up.

 

~•~

 

It was Saturday morning and Gavin was cuddling his pillow, ignoring his growling stomach. He would get up at noon and eat a bowl of Lucky Charms, then have a big lunch to fill the void.

 

Only today was different.

 

The smell of bacon wafted in from the kitchen. He could hear Michael humming to himself, something he only did at work, before the door opened to reveal his boyfriend.

 

Holding a plate of waffles. Chocolate chip to be exact.

 

“Morning, Gavvy.” He greeted him, setting the plate in his lap and giving him a quick kiss.

 

Gavin stared between him and the waffles, his face full of confusion.

 

“W-what? I don’t-“

 

“Geoff told me about your breakfast fetish. Why didn’t you just say so? I don’t mind making waffles if it makes you happy.”

 

“It’s not a fetish,” Gavin says, smiling hugely. “And thank you, my lovely Micool.”

 

“Yeah yeah. And I’m not bringing you the syrup. So either get up or eat em dry.”

 

With newfound energy, Gavin sprang out of bed and into the kitchen. Michael shook his head fondly before going to join him.


End file.
